


【光拉哈】微醺

by Kogitsunya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: ※ABO现代paro，光A拉哈O
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 8





	【光拉哈】微醺

**Author's Note:**

> ※ABO现代paro，光A拉哈O

今天是公司新年前上班的最后一天，因为在年前顺利完成了一个重要的生意项目，傍晚的时候科室里的一群人就早早地下班跑去居酒屋喝酒了。

光本来是要和大家一起去的，临走前却被临时接到的委托耽搁了一下，等他感到居酒屋的时候同事们都已经开始闹成了一团，就连古拉哈提亚都是一脸微醺的模样了。

“哦！我们科室的大功臣来了！”

有人激动地拉着光要给他倒酒，光扫了一圈众人最终还是选择了拒绝。

“不了不了，喝点别的就行，你们都喝多了我总得保持清醒比较好。”

好在同事没有为难他就撒手去跟别人喝酒去了，光松了口气悄悄坐到了古拉哈提亚身边，瞥了一眼这个抱着清酒瓶一脸傻笑地看着其他人的猫魅几不可闻地叹了口气。

总觉得这个omega是不是有点太不知道设防了。

“嗯？！阿光你你你什么时候来了！”

古拉哈提亚总算是注意到身边多了一个人，吓得他一下子竖起耳朵慌慌张张地坐直身体，可惜刚刚同事们不知道给他灌了多少酒，这个猫魅依旧歪歪斜斜的，甚至差点栽到后面，好在光眼疾手快把他拽了回来，一丝若隐若现的洗发香波的味道夹杂在酒精的味道里让光的心脏猛的跳了一下。

光又瞥了一眼这个开始坐的笔直却低着头红着脸不敢看过来的人，犹豫了一下才低声提醒道，“你要是晕就靠着我吧。”

“不不不！我……我还好。”古拉哈提亚这么说着，脸红的却比刚刚更厉害，那双猫耳一直在甩来甩去，样子有点好笑。

光一下子没忍住噗嗤一声笑出来了，古拉哈提亚瞬间低下了头，这下就连尾巴都开始不断摇晃起来，光清了清嗓子，瞄了一眼那边在大声唱歌的同事们后微微把身体歪向身边的猫魅小声说道，“等一下我开车送你回去。”

古拉哈提亚的回应几不可闻，像是怕对方没听见一样还点了点头，光看着他这副模样咽了咽口水，最终还是别过脸揉了揉古拉哈提亚的头顶。

两个人谁都没有再说话，仿佛与其他同事隔绝开成两个世界一样，光有点庆幸古拉哈提亚一直低着头，这样就不用担心被对方发现自己明明没有喝酒也有点脸颊微红了。

“那其他人呢？”古拉哈提亚忽然开口，他说着又晃悠了一下，却没等光伸手去扶他又弯下腰抱着酒瓶子脑袋埋在臂弯里小声嘀咕道，“不管谁有需要帮助你都那么温柔的帮助所有人……”

光愣了一下，起初他还没有反应过来这句话是什么意思，但当他抬起头看了看其他人后又了然于胸，所以光放下了正准备递过去的水杯试探着揉了揉古拉哈提亚的头发，在对方抬起头有点迷糊地看过来时对他露出了一个微笑。

“今天只送你回家。”

那张因酒精而泛红的脸上忽然露出了一个像是要哭又像是在笑的表情，光不太确定古拉哈提亚现在是否还保留着几分清醒，酒会还在继续，而且随着时间逐渐临近午夜气氛也开始推向高潮，同事们甚至开始唱起了庆祝的歌，光有点好笑地望了一眼，就这么一下没看住，身边的古拉哈提亚突然晃晃悠悠地站起来冲到了话筒前一把抢走了麦克风甚至爬到了桌子上，闭着眼睛大声喊道——

“阿光我喜欢你！请你标记我！嗝！”

全场都安静了，片刻后起哄的声音纷纷响起，光有点哭笑不得，古拉哈提亚站在桌子上又晃了晃，然而这次他可没有好好站稳，身体开始直挺挺地向后仰过去，吓得光眼疾手快地把他拉回来接住了他的身体，而后干脆直接将人从桌子上抱了下来。

“哟！！这就直接抱上了嘛！阿光动作好快啊！”

“别光抱抱啊，快点答应人家！”

“这个时候犹豫不决可不像平时的阿光哦！”

众人的调侃让光难得有点脸红，只不过现在就算他想当众回应也要考虑到已经开始打盹的这个猫魅，好在组长终于开始打圆场，“大家就不要在这个时候开玩笑了嘛。”

刚刚开口的几个人纷纷做出了一副“我什么都没说”的表情，只不过光还是趁机感激地向组长点了点头，可组长却又扭头对光露出了一个什么都懂了的坏笑。

“我会争取让你们好好休假几天的，所以不用担心眼下的工作啦。”

光提前带着古拉哈提亚离开了，一方面当然是因为想要躲避八卦的同事们，而另一方面这个已经喝多了的猫魅也需要早点休息。临走前组长直接把抱着古拉哈提亚的光撵到了居酒屋门口信誓旦旦的说大家会各自打车回去，光也就没拒绝大家的好意，直接开车到了古拉哈提亚的公寓楼下，在把人背上楼和抱上楼之间最终忠于本心选择了用抱的。

古拉哈提亚一路上都保持着安静，也不知道还是不是清醒的，所以光把他放在沙发上后就直接去烧水泡茶了，他站在厨房里盯着烧水壶慢慢冒出水汽，古拉哈提亚刚刚的“惊人告白”就一直在他脑子里转来转去，直到水壶发出声响才猛然回神手忙脚乱的泡好一杯茶端去了客厅。

沙发上的猫魅缩成一团，光叹了口气放下杯子拍了拍他的肩膀轻声说道，“拉哈，起来喝点茶醒醒酒。”

古拉哈提亚眯起眼睛，看样子似乎稍微清醒了一点，他接过杯子小口抿了一下茶水，而后便像是忽然想起什么一样猛地抬头看向光有点结巴地问，“我、我刚刚……是不是说了什么……什么不得了的话？”

光的嘴角抽了一下后点了点头，“要我重复一遍你刚刚说了什么吗？”

“不不不不用了！”古拉哈提亚恨不得把脑袋扎进杯子里，额前的碎发遮掩不住再次变红的脸颊，光挠了挠后脑勺不知道现在是不是应该把酒桌上发生的一切当做没有发生过，可安静了片刻后，古拉哈提亚却又小声说道，“那个……虽然刚刚说那些话的时机不太对……我可以问一下你的回答吗？”

光愣住了，继而有点惊讶地看着这个完全把头低下去的猫魅，红色的猫耳在不停地晃动着，俨然一副紧张到极点的样子。

不过光多少还是有点挫败感的，且不说早在他们刚刚成为同事没多久的时候，光就已经对古拉哈提亚动了些心思，他们才刚在年前一起完成了一个大项目，靠的全是两人的默契合作，光本打算要好好在情人节的时候计划一下该如何向古拉哈提亚表白的，却没想到所有计划都被这个醉酒的猫魅给打乱了。

但好在光现在不用担心古拉哈提亚会不会拒绝自己这种问题了，他酝酿了一下台词，刚要开口时突然嗅到了一种佛手柑的味道。

那是古拉哈提亚的信息素。

古拉哈提亚显然也突然意识到了什么，他立刻站起来开始想要把光推去门口，只是刚走了两步就被光抓住了手腕甚至整个人都被拉进了光的怀里。

“你的发情期到了。”

光低头在古拉哈提亚的脖子旁边嗅了嗅，却被人推开脑袋，佛手柑的味道逐渐扩散开，光很清楚自己不应该继续呆在这里，至少现在不该留下，只是那甜美的味道却也让他一步都挪不开脚，钳制住古拉哈提亚的手也慢慢加重了力道。

“你……你可以放开我了，我还要去拿抑制剂……”

古拉哈提亚小声提醒了一下，但光忽视了这句话，反倒是盯着那双赤红色的眼睛认真问道，“不是想让我标记你吗？”

“那个是……是……”古拉哈提亚绞尽脑汁想着回答的话，恨不得现在立刻穿越回到酒会上好提前一巴掌拍醒喝多了的自己，但眼下已经来不及后悔，光像一个捕猎者一直在虎视眈眈的盯着他，所以古拉哈提亚不得不破罐破摔地闭着眼睛大声回答，“那个是喝多了胡说的！你可以不用当真！”

光确实因此而停顿了一下，可下一秒就把古拉哈提亚拽倒在沙发上，按着他的后腰俯身贴在颈边十分虔诚地亲吻了腺体的位置。

“但是我当真了。”

随着犬齿一同刺进腺体的是光的信息素，因为光已经无法再忍耐他心仪的omega的信息素的诱惑。如果不是在公司里还要考虑到项目安排，光本该可以更早一点标记他的。

雪松与佛手柑混合在一起的味道让光也有些被挑起了兴致，他舔了舔留下了的牙印，手掌下的身体一直在微微发抖，他又轻轻亲吻着纤细的脖子，直到古拉哈提亚的声音有点颤抖的响起。

“真的……可以吗？”

光笑了笑，把人翻过来时古拉哈提亚用手背挡住了眼睛，于是光拉开他的手，看着那双泛红的眼睛在他眼尾亲了一口，“我早就想这么做了。”

早在一起工作时偷看那张认真的侧脸，甚至早在初次见面看到那个背着阳光满身光辉的猫魅时，光就想将他标记成为自己的omega。迟来的吻落下来，光一直忍耐着想要直接把古拉哈提亚的衣服裤子都扯下来的冲动，却在被对方主动抱住时再也按捺不住心里最本能的欲望，他从未想过omega的信息素能如此动摇他的意志，以至于在光回神后才发现自己不知道什么时候把手伸进了古拉哈提亚的衣服里拧弄起嫩红的乳尖。

光瞄了一眼并没有什么抗拒的猫魅，忽然推高了衣服将白净的身体暴露出来，他低头舔了一口被自己揉的已经硬挺起来的乳头，一声略显压抑的喘息在屋子里响起，于是光更进一步，一边舔咬着白嫩的胸口一边把手伸进了古拉哈提亚的裤子里。

“呜……”背上的衣服突然被攥紧，光瞄了一眼死死捂着嘴不好意思叫出声的人，像是在有意引导他一样隔着内裤慢慢揉着已经有点胀起来的性器。

“舒服的话就叫出来，”光说着抬头亲了亲死命摇头的古拉哈提亚，贴在猫耳边哑着嗓子说道，“我想听你的声音，拉哈。”

有点粗糙的大手顺着内裤边缘伸了进去，从没被别人触碰过的私处在发情期更是敏感的厉害，光是像这样简单的爱抚都足以让一个发情的omega爽到脚软，古拉哈提亚犹豫了一下松开手，光立刻趁机用虎口刮了一下肉棒上的筋脉，一声甜腻的呻吟带着急促的喘息响起。

古拉哈提亚的衣服都还穿在身上，只是上衣被推起来，裤子也解开一半，伸进里面那只手臂小幅度的摆动着，尽管看不见里面在做什么，也能从古拉哈提亚的反应看出来似乎相当激烈。

古拉哈提亚突然把脑袋埋进光的怀里没声音了，绷紧的身体似乎预示着什么，光慢慢把手抽出来，手心里还挂着点白浆，带着佛手柑的味道不断诱惑着光继续进行下一步。这次他没有再多费口舌征求意见，而是直接一把拽下了古拉哈提亚的裤子，迫不及待甚至是有点粗鲁地掰开臀瓣蹭着紧闭的穴口。

一只温暖的手轻轻搭在了光的手臂上，古拉哈提亚抬起头，泛红的眼睛看了光一会儿后又把手伸下去，拉开了裤子上的拉链。相比之下这边早就胀得足够粗壮，随着内裤边缘被拉下来时跳出来，直顶到古拉哈提亚的小腹上。

“你要帮我吗？”

古拉哈提亚最受不了被光用那双湛蓝的眼睛盯着，那双眼里总是透着温柔，即便是现在这个场合，问出来的话也充满了挑逗意味，但被那双眼盯着的时候古拉哈提亚还是说不出任何拒绝的话，所以也只好点了点头，硬着头皮双手握住那根有点烫手的肉刃。生涩的动作不算顺畅，但却足以让光眯起双眼，极力忍耐着内心的冲动。

光深吸了一口气，试图把注意力转移开，他还不想让这次永久标记给这个猫魅留下任何不好的记忆，好在发情期的反应已经让他摸到了从后穴渗出的清液，那些滑腻的液体足以让他的手指慢慢滑进微微开合的穴眼。古拉哈提亚抖得厉害，可光刚要询问他是不是被自己弄疼了，却看到他红这眼睛仰起头，眼神不像是痛苦，直到光试探性的弯了弯里面的手指，骤然缩紧的内腔让他猜到了什么。

“舒服吗？”

“……嗯，”古拉哈提亚点了点头，“我没事的，你可不可以……可以……”

光歪了歪头，看着对方欲言又止的样子试探性的补充道，“想我继续？”

“……可以不用说出来！”

还是那么容易害羞。光憋住了笑意，但又着实被这种可爱的反应击中心脏，他不再浪费口舌，但既然有了对方的许可也不再那么谨慎，手指裹在湿热的甬道里，稍微蹭一蹭都会被绞紧，毛茸茸的尾巴已经完全炸开，光忍不住用手捋了一下，肩膀立刻被狠狠咬了一口。

也许是alpha的本能作祟，这一口直接激发起了光的胜负欲，只是一会儿功夫就在古拉哈提亚的胸前留下了不少深浅不一的吻痕或者咬痕，直到被咬痛了的猫魅哆哆嗦嗦地想要推开他的脑袋，光舔了舔嘴角抬起头，挑起眉毛看着自己的“杰作”满意的亲了亲古拉哈提亚的唇角。

“下次还咬吗？”

古拉哈提亚捂着脸摇了摇头，手背上也落下了几个浅浅的吻，算是安抚。被扩张开的软穴已经可以容下三根手指，光突然拔出手指把他翻了个身，在古拉哈提亚尚未反应过来的时候架起了已经软下来的腰。

什么叫痛并快乐着。古拉哈提亚抓紧了沙发靠垫，光正在将他永久标记，可这过程实在是有点痛，哪怕是扩张过这个娇小的身体也有点容不下这么粗壮的性器，他有点担心自己的屁股，可他刚要开口说点什么就被一下深顶噎得只剩下一声哀鸣。

“我忍不住了，拉哈。”光说了一句连道歉都算不上的话，却还是让古拉哈提亚原谅了他接下来的所作所为，古拉哈提亚这才意识到也许alpha确实也是一种遵从本能地生物，对于交合的冲动甚至比omega更为严重，他被干得腿软，先前那点初次插入的疼痛早就抛到了九霄云外，即便是咬着沙发垫也藏不住叫声，尤其是被顶到深处的时候那种爆炸性的快感，让本来就因为酒精和发情期而有些混沌不清的脑袋变得更加难以思考。

光还在随着本能越操越深，古拉哈提亚听到光似乎问了他什么，他想也不想就点了头，直到宫口被狠狠顶了一下时才在酸麻的快感中恍惚意识到光问了什么。

他问，“拉哈，我想再深一点，可以吗？”

古拉哈提亚知道如果在发情期被操开宫腔意味着什么，只要插进去了就不可能指望一个也在兴头上的alpha能拔出来射在外面，他们做之前完全忘了戴套这种事，现在才想起来也有点为时过晚，只是不知道为什么，一想到也许光等一下就会射在里面，古拉哈提亚忽然觉得自己的腹腔也跟着开始隐隐发酸，仿佛那里面也在迫不及待地等人播种。

宫口又一次被顶上了，而且这次甚至稍微顶进去了一点，仿佛是在试探古拉哈提亚的反应，见他没有任何抗拒才得寸进尺地每一次都顶上来。

他又问，“拉哈，我待会儿可以射在里面吗？”

光把一只手放在了古拉哈提亚的小腹上，得寸进尺地俯身贴着塌下来的猫耳哄劝道，“你里面一直在把我往里吸，只要你放松一点就可以更舒服了。”

这次古拉哈提亚回应了，那双赤红的眼睛看着肚子上那只一直揉来揉去的手，又回头看着光期待的眼神，他松开了咬在嘴里的沙发垫，带着鼻音小声说道，“只要是你的……我都……唔……”

宫腔被一下子顶开了，粗壮的顶端一下子就卡进里面，古拉哈提亚咬着下唇达到高潮，只是高潮的感觉被肉棒上的筋络磨得半天都停不下来，他哭着抓紧光的胳膊两条腿乱蹬，但却阻止不了光插得更深，极度敏感的深处被搅和的满是淫液。

“太深了……呜……阿光我受不了……”

“忍一忍吧，等一下就好了。”光这么说着，语气是万分温柔的，但下身却操得更加用力，一次又一次顶进宫腔里，死死扣住古拉哈提亚的腰不让他挣扎，舔着薄薄的耳廓低声说道，“等一下就都射给你。”

充满暗示性的话一下子就让古拉哈提亚的眼神涣散开了，似乎还在心里隐隐期待起来，脑袋不受控制地想到如果被射在宫腔里会是怎样爽到极致的感觉，omega的受孕本能甚至都在引导他晃着腰配合起了操干。

肉棒的根部已经开始成结，光把古拉哈提亚从背后抱了起来让他坐在怀里，姿势的变化让结塞得更深，坐到底时恰好抵在了腺体上，古拉哈提亚来不及抗议调整身体就被精水浇满了宫腔，他被哭着射到高潮，交合处和沙发上湿的一塌糊涂，却还是只能等待着他的alpha完成漫长的射精过程，把原本平坦的小腹撑得有些微微隆起，直到结慢慢消退肉棒一下子抽出来，大部分的精水被合拢的宫口封在宫腔里等待受孕，古拉哈提亚终于扛不住酒醉与发情期做爱的疲惫，眼睛一番直接昏睡过去了。

宿醉的第二天清早是最痛苦的，古拉哈提亚在头痛中醒来，在雪松的味道中猛然惊醒，又在看到横抱在自己腰上的胳膊时彻底停止思考。

昨晚的一切都在他脑海里飞快掠过，尤其是香艳的后半段记忆吓得他冷汗直流，像是才想起后果一样暗自纠结起来。

做成那样一定会怀孕吧？！

“拉哈？你怎么醒的这么早……”光打着哈欠把怀里的古拉哈提亚向怀里捞了一把，大有一副要睡回笼觉的意思。

“你！……你先别困啊！”

古拉哈提亚挣扎不动，酸软的腰和腿脚也进一步证明了那些记忆不是假的，他只好硬着头皮想要把光叫醒，却没想到光不知道什么时候睁开眼，蓝汪汪的眼睛似笑非笑地盯着他问道，“你想再做一次？”

古拉哈提亚的脸轰得一下红透了，支支吾吾半天不知道该怎么回答，于是光理所当然地把人抱回怀里，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠说道，“这几天放假，别想那么多了。”

“那……你还没回答我昨天说的话呢……”

心跳的声音大得惊人，古拉哈提亚不敢抬头，直到光笑起来，揉了揉他的头顶认真说道，“那你听好了，你现在已经是我的omega了，我当然……最喜欢你了。”

古拉哈提亚小声应了一下，他正准备说点什么，一根熟悉的东西却顶在了他的屁股上。

“你该不会……”

“亲爱的拉哈，是你先要在我晨勃的时候让我说这种话的。”

光的声音忽然听起来危险性十足，只不过想要逃跑却为时已晚，古拉哈提亚哭丧着脸回过头，带着讨好的意味小声问道，“可以不做吗？我腰好酸……”

“求饶？”

古拉哈提亚猛的点点头，期待地眨了眨眼，却被人连着睡裤和内裤一起拽了下去。

“晚了，组长早上发短信说给我们顺便一起放年假，你有足够的时间明白我有多喜欢你了。”

“不！！！”

新春快乐，古拉哈提亚。


End file.
